1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to marine fuel tanks and more particularly to a marine fuel tank ullage system.
2. Description of the Problem
Fuel tanks in marine vessels, like automotive fuel tanks, are required to maintain a minimum fuel vapor expansion space or ullage of no less than 5%. Unlike automotive fuel tanks however, marine vessels are often refueled in moving or dynamic situations as opposed to the static refueling of a motor vehicle at a land-based fuel station. It would be advantageous to have a marine fuel tank ullage system that accommodates all types of marine fueling that maintains an exact ullage space in all situations.